


Possibilities and Chance

by Jen425



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ...of sorts, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Multi, hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: There are many worlds where they are tied together, and even some where they aren’t.Will they ever succeed?





	Possibilities and Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JehanetteProuvaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehanetteProuvaire/gifts).

> Ummm……… here you go! I had no idea what you wanted but I hope you like this!

** _Introduction_ **

Fictional greetings begin this tale, so surely we must begin their. This is no true tale, but one of imagination, of questions and emotions and secrets.

They were never meant to succeed, and they rarely do.

But they sure are stubborn, aren’t they?

  
  
  


** _Watching_ **

Elizabeth Schuyler’s eyes never fall on Alexander Hamilton, that night. Instead, they fall on Angelica.

She watches them dancing, and she makes her choice. She’s helpless to resist her sister’s chance at love, after all

Aaron Burr’s eyes follow both of them, but they never see.

Angelica and Alexander are wrapped up in each other and in the cause, in America. It’s a thing which they breathe and fight for. Even as it grows.

It grows and it grows and they rise and they rise and, for two of them… they are happy.

But Aaron Burr watches, and they never see.

Not until the end.

  
  
  


** _Flowers_ **

There is a world where flowers grow in the lungs of those who love without return.

Aaron first coughs them meer days after being pulled into the living, breathing web known as Alexander Hamilton.

Not days later, he develops a second set, in the form of a Schuyler Sister who can put him in his place.

Angelica coughs up her own petals only hours after meeting Alexander, and she resigns herself to death for the sake of her sister.

In an act of irony, it’s Aaron who saves her, as they fall in love, slowing the process of red rose petals.

They die together.

(They don’t know Alexander follows them.)

  
  
  


** _Heroes_ **

Aaron Burr is a super villain because of course he is, and Alexander Hamilton is the star of a hero that you would always expect.

President Angelica Schuyler would just like to stop being kidnapped, even if she can usually rescue herself.

More than hate flies between them.

The thing about dynamics like these is that they will never work. Eventually, a bomb goes off too soon, too close. Or a bullet hits. Or you wait too long in the fires.

Eventually, villains lose.

Eventually, heroes fall.

But not how you might think.

(Everyone can remember the day Hero, Villain, and President fell. No one will ever know what happened that day.

But isn’t that the truth of secret identities?)

  
  
  


** _Inevitable_ **

The Reynolds Pamphlet. Have you read this?

Perhaps you have.

Everyone has, by this point.

Burr stares at the page, knowing what it means, knowing that his old friend, now his enemy’s power is waning… and that it will hurt the two people he romantically loves, of those who still live.

It already has.

You ever seen somebody ruin their own life? Burr has. He has, and he continues to watch.

To see.

And to hate Hamilton with as much passion as he had loved him.

(Years later, a bullet fires, and Burr runs forwards before he can be pushed away, as Hamilton whispers “I’m sorry.”

Sometimes love is doomed to fail.)

  
  
  


** _Death_ **

Sometimes they come too soon, the being in the black robes. Aaron has always been able to see them.

He’d watched them stalk Theodosia.

They’re death, what else could they be? Long, curly brown hair and brown skin.

He’s watched them stalk Alexander, from the beginning, always there with him. Alexander, who couldn’t see them yet always waxed such poetry about Death.

He’d wondered why they never took him.

One.

Death stands in front of him, a sad and knowing smile on their face.

Two.

They could be here for him.

Three.

They could finally be here for Hamilton.

Four.

Five.

In the end, it does matter.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Death continues to smile.

Nine.

Hamilton would not make and orphan of his daughter.

  
  
  


** _Passing_ **

Alexander Hamilton passes Aaron Burr on the street, without a backwards glance.

Angelica Schuyler is sick, on just the wrong night, doesn’t meet Alexander first. She gave up even her small claim, without realizing.

Aaron Burr decides it best not to taunt the beautiful Schuyler Sisters on their walk through New York.

They still meet, of course, but not with explosions or significance.

Alexander Hamilton is the three idiots’ friend with all the luck, to Aaron. To Angelica, he’s her brother in law.

Aaron Burr is a name in politics, to Angelica. Too Alexander, it is much the same.

Angelica Schuyler Church is beautiful and brilliant yet completely unattainable, to Alexander. To Aaron, she’s a Schuyler Sister.

Interwoven stories, when you pull the thread…

Fall apart.

  
  
  


Interwoven stories, always.

  
  
  


** _Soulmates_ **

They begins speaking when they’re young, as soulmates do, words inked onto skin and then erased, to make room for more.

Aaron often simply watches, able to read but not to write with the fervor of Angelica and Alexander, as words whip across his skin, quick and complex, perfect and anything but.

All at once.

Aaron meets Alexander, in th city, the man just as quick and bright in person as in writing. He meets Angelica with her sisters, out breathing in the revolution.

He loves them both, they love him and each other.

It is the most risky move of his entire life.

But even knowing their secret truth doesn’t make sitting through the wedding of his soulmates any easier.

Perfect, and anything but.

(They still might not make it.)

  
  
  


** _Reborn_ **

Alex meets Angelica first, this time, in all that that encompasses. Anyone else would miss the flash of recognition, in her eyes.

Alex, however, is just as fast as her.

He smiles, and he walks towards her. And they come to a conclusion, together.

Angelica meets Aaron, second. He hides his emotions even faster, but she’s never been the type to be fooled.

Angelica is quicker with emotions than either of them.

She frowns, and she walks towards him. And he follows, because he’s smarter in this life than the last.

Aaron meets Alex, last. Alex has as much whirling thoughts as Alexander had ever had, and it’s apparent.

Aaron looks at Angelica, who looks at Alex…

Who looks at Aaron, once more.

And they all come to a conclusion.

  
  
  


** _Question_ **

What constitutes an affair? Is it sex or a kiss or even a date (though that concept has not truly been invented)? Well, if that’s the definition, then no. There was never an affair.

There were letters, conversations, perhaps even blatant flirtation, in a rhythm to their speech and a bounce in their steps.

In the end, they could be in love and never say it. Love might not limit, to just their trio.

If it is unspoken, does it, not, exist?

Perhaps. Perhaps there is no happy ending.

But perhaps it was still enough, a silent, push, and action.

Never known, until they changed their roles.

(Raise a glass.)

  
  
  


** _Conclusion_ **

Worlds so close or worlds so far, the odds are never in their favor. Very few end well.

But their stories always revolve in circles, around potential and good things and bad.

Perhaps that is the nature of life. Good and evil, fast and slow, win or lose…

There’s a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
